Question: In the diagram, $AB$ and $CD$ are straight lines. What is the value of $x?$ [asy]
draw((0,0)--(12,0));
draw((0,5)--(12,5));
draw((3,0)--(5,5)--(9,0));
label("$60^\circ$",(5,4.5),W);
label("$50^\circ$",(5.5,4.5),E);
label("$A$",(0,5),W);
label("$C$",(0,0),W);
label("$B$",(12,5),E);
label("$D$",(12,0),E);
label("$120^\circ$",(3,0),NW);
label("$x^\circ$",(7.5,0),N);

[/asy]
Explanation: [asy]
draw((0,0)--(12,0));
draw((0,5)--(12,5));
draw((3,0)--(5,5)--(9,0));
label("$60^\circ$",(5,4.5),W);
label("$50^\circ$",(5.5,4.5),E);
label("$A$",(0,5),W);
label("$C$",(0,0),W);
label("$B$",(12,5),E);
label("$D$",(12,0),E);
label("$120^\circ$",(3,0),NW);
label("$x^\circ$",(7.5,0),N);
label("$X$",(5,5),N);
label("$Y$",(3,0),S);
label("$Z$",(9,0),S);
[/asy] Since $\angle AXB = 180^\circ,$ then $$\angle YXZ = 180^\circ - 60^\circ - 50^\circ = 70^\circ.$$ Also, $$\angle XYZ = 180^\circ - \angle CYX = 180^\circ - 120^\circ = 60^\circ.$$ Since the angles in $\triangle XYZ$ add to $180^\circ,$ then $$x^\circ = 180^\circ - 70^\circ - 60^\circ = 50^\circ,$$ so $x=\boxed{50}.$